The Day Phil Coulson Saved My Life
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. When you're assigned to Coulson's new team and you're on the plane working you see Phil Coulson and from that point everything goes down hill. Written from female 1st person POV.


It was just another day as I walked out of the lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, which was my new home as I had just been assigned to Agent Phil Coulson's team. I was walking up the stairs and towards the lounge area, when I heard Agent Coulson talking. He was a great boss and I smiled as I thought he was pretty handsome. As I reached the lounge I grabbed an apple off the counter and Agent Coulson smiled at me before he walked out of the room, leaving me alone again. I smiled as I sat down on the nearest couch and I bit in to my apple as I looked at the folder on the table in front of me. Agent Coulson must've left it by mistake as it looked as though it was intended to be given to Fitz and Simmons.

I took another bite of my apple and I picked up the folder to look at it as I swallowed a piece of my apple and it instantly got stuck in my throat and I began coughing. I dropped the folder from my hand as I coughed violently and I swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse.

I tried to cough again, but I realised I couldn't as I couldn't breathe and I grabbed my throat with my hands, looking around and seeing no one was in sight. My eyes were wide and I was starting to panic as I realised I was choking. At that moment I heard heavy footsteps and I felt someone pull me up from my seat from the side of me then pull me towards them and I was getting dizzy, as the person put one fist under my rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. The person quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from my windpipe and I tried to groan in pain.

I knew it was a man as the person's hands were large and stronger than mine and as he pressed himself against me, I heard his voice and it sounded like Agent Coulson, but I wasn't sure as my vision began to blur while a ringing noise appeared. The food was still stuck in my throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. I was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and my face was red, my vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in my ears blocked out the sound of a voice. My hands at my throat became lose and they dropped to my sides as I gave in to the blackness that tried to take me away from the world. I felt myself falling as I sagged in the person's grasp, and then everything was dark.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was cold as I felt coldness creeping under my skin. There was a dull pain in my chest and I could see a faint light getting further away from me, I didn't know what to do as it was though I was stuck inside a black hole. I wondered where I was as I felt something soft underneath me and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my chin and forehead, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chin ceased, I felt something on my face, I felt something warm but soft on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure on my lips and nose for a while, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"She's still not breathing,"

"Let me help Coulson,"

"I'm not giving up on her,"

I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on don't do this!"

I coughed slightly as the warm sensation fell upon my lips once more and then I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side.

"Skye help me put her in the recovery position,"

I felt myself being rolled in to the recovery position and then I slowly opened my eyes as the light made them sting. I closed them again as I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it in a soothing motion and I heard Agent Coulson talking. I slowly turned myself on to my back and I closed my eyes once more as my vision tried to focus. I groaned as my eyebrows knitted together. I opened my eyes slowly, every object was blurred and as I blinked the unfocused concerned faces of Agent Coulson and Skye filled my vision, which made me smile slightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Coulson just saved your life," Skye smiled.

"Thank you sir, I guess," I said nervously.

"Don't call me sir. Are you alright?" Agent Coulson asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think so, I just need to catch my breath," I replied.

"Well let me know if you need any help with that. I'm very good at mouth to mouth," Agent Coulson winked.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it isn't too OOC and if you didn't like it I apologise. I really love Clark Gregg so I thought I'd write this fic and because I needed to write a S.H.I.E.L.D. fic as I love the show. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
